Library Love
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: It doesn't actually have much to do with a library.


Disclaimer: I dun own Kingdom hearts .

**But this came out of a writing challenge I set for myself to get me writing, I have a few more coming cause I took the characters and put them in a hat and drew some from it randomly, this was first so it was first indeed ^^**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

Zexion walked into the library, his bag was slung over his shoulder and he was exhausted after spending five hours at school, and the last two were in the psychology room, sitting and wishing he could run out in the middle of class. He gave a small sigh before looking up, great, Marluxia hadn't left yet, how was it possible for one person to bother him so much? He never stopped talking and had to be the prevalent voice the room at any point in time.

He shook his head before going around to the back and punching in before starting nine hours of hearing a steady stream of beeping as books were checked out, or he could sit at one of the help desks and run around getting books for stupid people who didn't know how to read labels. He shook his head before hanging his bag on one of the hooks and walked out front, giving a small sigh as he was directed to the task of checking out books for people and their annoying kids. He used to enjoy this job, but now it had became a chore, and the only reason he kept it was so that he could pay for college and save for a car.

He shook his head before smiling and letting himself be more approachable, he didn't want to get fired. He moved to one of the empty computers before smiling as someone approached him.

All day this is how it went, him smiling and checking out books, before moving to put books in order on the carts when there were no people. Marluxia kept on being loud, Leon was his scary administrative self, Cloud kept passing looks at the brunette, and Sora went on about his new boyfriend while standing next to him and checking out books.

An hour after deciding to ask to be moved he was put back at one of the help desks. Leon, being helpful as he was, put him upstairs. Making sure he would be miserable in the fiction section where he would be surrounded by assholes. He sat at the desk, doing his homework before the sound of someone clearing them throat startled him from the paper he was writing. He was met with a pair of bright blue eyes; the boy behind them looked exactly like Sora but wore a scowl instead of a freaky smile.

"Can I help you find something?" he asked, putting up a smile and rolling closer to his computer. He watched as the boy gave a small breath and shook his head.

"Leon sent me to find you, it's my first day. I'm Roxas." Zexion blinked, he hadn't heard anything about getting a new guy, though his hair was sticking up in weird places. He waved a hand to the entrance before smiling again, it wasn't allowed to drop.

"I'm Zexion, I don't know why he sent you here, considering you should have been down at circulation learning what was going on." He shook his head before wondering if Leon had snapped or something.

"I've been through orientation, so I know where everything is, and everything." He said before taking a seat in the second empty chair. Zexion nodded before looking up and looking at the boy, those eyes were breathtaking.

"I guess I need to tell you what's going on. All we do it direct people to the books they're looking for, if we don't find them back on the shelf we have to go downstairs and look for them unless it says they're checked out of something." He said, that pretty much explained everything they did back here, "If we have free time you can do homework or bring a book back to read, we also get people their printings and make sure they stay in order." He said before looking up and smiling.

"That sounds easy enough." Zexion nodded as the blond spoke; it was pretty easy once you got into it. He moved back to his paper, passing sideways glances at the male, why did Leon have to send the pretty one back here, wouldn't he attract more attention at the front desk? Three hours he was saying goodbye to a few choice people, one being Roxas, who he had spent three hours sitting next to, but mostly ignoring. Before going home and passing right out.

--

Three weeks later Zexion found himself panicking as he headed to Axel's house, he pounded on the door. Waiting almost impatiently as the redhead came downstairs, probably getting dressed from his rendezvous with his new, guitar playing, boyfriend. He jumped as the door was thrown open.

"I think I'm in love." He blurted out with wide eyes. Axel stared at him before yawning and stepping aside, the silver haired male's freak outs, no matter how few and far between they were, were crazy. He sat the male on the couch before giving a small sigh.

"Zexy, you've been going on about him since you met him. The only one who didn't know was you." he said shaking his head and looking at the boy, he could be dense when it came to certain matter, then again everyone was. Zexion looked up, staring into the male's emerald eyes.

"That's not what I wanted to know, I need to know what I should do." He said, looking at the male like he was stupid. Axel looked at him before sitting next to the boy.

"You should tell him, I don't know him but I'm more than halfway sure he's not all that bad, considering you keep going on about him. I think I preferred you when you were emo." He said shaking his head. Zexion smacked him over the head before shaking his head, "You will do it tomorrow. Go right up to him while at work and tell him, or do it the easy way and press him against a wall and ravage him." Zexion shook his head before looking at the ground, he was too nervous for that.

"I can't do that during work." He said with wide eyes, he'd been doing a lot of freaking out lately. Axel shook his head before pulling him off the couch and shoving him towards the door.

"Do it tomorrow, during work, I'll see you later." He said before shoving the boy out the door and slamming it shut. He heard a light singing from upstairs and grinned before going back to his own blond, Demyx was a male he had met at a club, but that's a different story.

Zexion huffed indignantly before turning and heading back towards his house; he needed to prepare himself for tomorrow.

--

The following morning Zexion was awake before his alarm, all day long he seemed to move slower through his classes, he dreaded going to work. Normally the idea of getting to see his secret crush would excite him, but this was so nerve-wracking, what would he say?

When the time finally came around he was in the library early, his normal calm demeanor had been abandoned, he was nervous and it was definitely showing. He shook his head; he wouldn't let this affect him anymore. He looked up only to be met with bright blue eyes, he gave an almost unmanly squeak and headed towards the bathroom. Once faced with a mirror he stared into it, a little scared about how this was going to work. He'd gone over this in his mind and he hadn't ended up hiding in a bathroom then.

Zexion looked up when the bathroom door opened and he swore he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach when he looked into blue eyes.

"Are you okay? You squeaked and ran away, Marluxia sent me to check on you." Zexion looked at the boy with wide eyes, his mouth flapping as he tried to speak. He choked before looking at the male and giving a small sigh, time for his rehearsed speech, though he really didn't want to do it in the bathroom. He took a deep breath before looking at the boy.

"Can we go and talk somewhere?" He asked, he still had ten minutes till he had to clock in and Roxas normally had the same hours. Zexion watched as the boy nodded, before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Third floor is normally pretty empty." Zexion watched as he turned from the bathroom before following him, he was nervous, was he going to be able to go through with it. He moved up the steps after the boy, watching his blond hair as he moved, once they arrived at the third floor he was ready to turn and run. But he forced himself to stay and followed the male back to where they would be able to talk without interruptions. He took a deep breath, he needed to just come right out and say it.

"Roxas, ever since I met you, I've liked you. Something just drew me to you, and I can't explain it." He said quietly, his eyes were averted, looking at the ground as he tried to keep himself calm. Though he could almost figure out what it looked like, something of absolute terror, or disgust. He looked back up to see Roxas glaring at him and shivered, he was going to die now.

"You had better not be fucking with me." Zexion looked up at the boy before shaking his head, a light red blush tainted his cheeks. Roxas gave a small sigh before nodding and placing his hands on either side of the male's face, "Good, because I would kill you if that was the case." He said before pressing his mouth to Zexion's, leaving the silver haired boy stunned. Only seconds later Zexion's brain started to work again and he pressed back, still shocked at the outcome, but he certainly wouldn't complain.

Zexion looked at the boy as he pulled back and blinked while the boy grinned, "Time for work." He said before walking off, leaving Zexion once again stunned for a moment before following after the boy, smiling a little as he followed.

Okie dokie then, I'm working on my endings, I might add more to this, if I feel the need later but for now I think this works, I hope it was enjoyed please review!


End file.
